krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
The Art of Intimidation
The Art of Intimidation 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Chase after Chris *Lose the police Script ''Lis enters the Brutal Burger diner and sits up at the bar, looking at the menu. While she's looking at the menu, a waitress walks up to her 'Waitress: '''Is there anything you'd like me to get you? '''Lis: '''Yeah, uh...just get a large fry and a sprunk. '''Waitress: '''For here or to go? '''Lis: '''To go. ''The waitress writes down Lis's order and walks away, leaving Lis to wait up at the bar. As she waits, a street racer named Chris enters the diner and calls out her name 'Chris: '''Lis! ''Lis turns around on her barstool to face Chris, who has begun walking up to her 'Lis: '''What do you want? '''Chris: '''Well hell, it's been a long time since I saw you back in school, and I was just driving through town when I saw you still had your shitty riceburner- '''Lis: '''Alright, I'm gonna stop you right there and tell you that even though my riceburner may be shitty, you shouldn't be throwing stones at a glass house- '''Chris: '''What? '''Lis: '''Oh man, you're so fucking hypocritical! The money I put into that car, be it under the hood or the paintwork, ain't nothing compared to how much you and your little "crew" out in Merrick spend on your tacky, faggy cybergoth shit! I mean, fucking look at you! You look like a fucking faggot, what with your hair and your clothes- '''Chris: '''Oh yeah? Fuck you and your gabber tracksuits- '''Lis: '''At least tracksuits look decent in public. Your head's so far up your ass, you wouldn't know good looks if it fucked your mother. ''The waitress hands Lis her soda and a basket of fries. Lis pays her as Chris talks to her 'Chris: '''It's an expression! '''Lis: '''An expression of what? How many guys you suck off behind the Burger Shot? Now if you excuse me, I got stuff to do. You know, actual stuff rather than bounce around to trance music. ''As Lis gets up to leave, Chris snatches her soda out of her hand, takes the lid off, and splashes it in her face. Chris yells out to her as he runs out of the diner 'Chris: '''Barberville for life, you happy hardcore cunt! ''Lis throws down her fries as she runs out the door after Chris The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to chase after Chris as he drives erratically through town and into the countryside, eventually stopping at a truck stop. During the drive, Lis yells out at Chris 'Lis: '''Get back here you little cybergoth shit! '''Lis: '''Keep your faggy trance in Merrick, we'll keep our happy hardcore here! '''Lis: '''Dumm Cyber-Schwanzlutscher! ''*Stupid cyber cocksucker!* 'Lis: '''Gehen Sie werfen um den Leuchtstäben, Fotze! ''*Go you throw around your glow sticks, cunt!* Suddenly, Chris stops his car at the truck stop, to which Lis automatically parks behind him. After doing so, a short cutscene occurs Chris gets out of his car and yells out at Lis '''Chris: '''What the fuck're you doing, following me and all that shit!? '''Lis: ''*Over Chris* Bleiben die Hölle aus meiner Stadt, du Scheiße! ''*Stay the hell out of my town, you shit!* 'Chris: '''Speak English, you fucking bitch! That's why we live in America! '''Lis: '''Fuck you, I speak what I want! '''Chris: '''You driving's got worse, though, what since high school and all- '''Lis: '''Don't go changing the subject- '''Chris: '''No-no, how about this...you race against my guys, you win, we stay out of your hair. But if we win- '''Lis: '''Nice cliche. How about my guys, though? '''Chris: '''If I remember correctly, your little "gang" just had some conspiracy nutter, some tall retarded guy, and some psycopath. Not much of a crew- '''Lis: '''Fuck you, we can still kick your ass! '''Chris: '''So its on? '''Lis: '''Fuck yeah, it's on! Meet me across from the railyard and I'll show you a good time, you cocksucker! '''Chris: '''We'll be there! '''Lis: '''Fine! ''Suddenly, police sirens are heard. Chris runs back to his car and speeds away as Lis quickly looks around and then runs back to her car, cursing in German 'Lis: '''Zur Hölle mit Ihnen! ''*To hell with you!* The player regains control of Lis. The player is instructed to lose the police The player loses the police Mission Passed